


you're just too good to be true

by seochangbin



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, but also gentle love-making bc jinyoung's a sap, fluff for the first part, hyunjin eats jinyoung out, pretty wholesome overall ok, spanking bc jinyoung's peach is phenomenal, switch dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: They’ve been dating for months now, but the breath always gets knocked out of him whenever he sees Jinyoung face to face. Facetime calls from halfway across the world just don’t cut it. He breathes out shakily, meeting Jinyoung’s warm eyes. “I missed you,” He blurts, and Jinyoung laughs in the gentle way that he does.“Missed you too, sweetheart.” Jinyoung presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek, making the younger man’s cheeks burn furiously. Jinyoung leads them in, letting the door lock shut on its own. “You always get so flustered around me, hm?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	you're just too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> hello first off im sorry to ahgases/stays that yall now have a fic in the tag that isnt a purely got7/skz ship, but i had to write this because  
> a) ive been obsessed with jinyoung lately  
> b) do i even need another reason?
> 
> yes i wrote this in like 2 days dont COME for me
> 
> please do note that i'm keeping to their irl age difference of 6 years and it's not weird bc theyre both consenting adults yeah? sick
> 
> i'm surprised this is my first fic for the got7 tag despite having been an ahgase for almost like. 4 years now LOL but yeah i hope u enjoy this mess :>

He hasn’t been this excited to see Jinyoung since they’d first gotten together. He breathes in deep, before raising a firm fist to knock on the door, thrice in quick succession. He fiddles with his outfit for a moment, waiting, and hearing Jinyoung shuffle towards the door with haste. The door unlocks with a hiss, making Hyunjin’s mouth widen a little in awe before he takes off his shoes. Gets him every time. Damn Jinyoung and his high-tech security system. 

And there his boyfriend stands, handsome as ever, unstyled fringe resting against his forehead, wiping his hands on his apron as his foot props the door open. He’s dressed in a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants, while Hyunjin’s in a nice dress shirt and jeans from an earlier schedule from today. His hands feel clammy, hooking onto the plastic bag from the convenience store. He’d gotten them banana milk. 

“Really have to get your thumbprint registered,” Jinyoung says, eyes crinkling as he pulls him into a hug. Hyunjin’s heart races, almost beating out of his chest with the intimate gesture as he hugs the elder back. “Hey baby,” murmured into Hyunjin’s shoulder.

They’ve been dating for months now, but the breath always gets knocked out of him whenever he sees Jinyoung face to face. Facetime calls from halfway across the world just don’t cut it. He breathes out shakily, meeting Jinyoung’s warm eyes. “I missed you,” He blurts, and Jinyoung laughs in the gentle way that he does. 

“Missed you too, sweetheart.” Jinyoung presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek, making the younger man’s cheeks burn furiously. Jinyoung leads them in, letting the door lock shut on its own. “You always get so flustered around me, hm?”

“Hyung knows I like him a lot,” Hyunjin says shyly, still a little giddy. He breathes in deep, the fragrant smell of food from the kitchen area filling the room. “Smells good, hyungie.”

“Me? I know,” Jinyoung teases, laughing as Hyunjin’s mouth opens and closes dumbly. “Was cooking up a nice meal for my baby.” He curls a strong arm around Hyunjin’s small waist, pulling Hyunjin in closer to him and squeezing. 

Hyunjin remembers the milk, holding it up to Jinyoung’s chest almost excitedly. “Banana milk. I know hyungie likes it.” He looks Jinyoung in the eye in a surprising wave of confidence, despite his uncertainty with Jinyoung’s reaction. 

“It’ll go great with the stirfry and wine, sweetheart,” Jinyoung jokes, smacking Hyunjin’s ass lightly before letting go of him. He saunters over to the stove and starts up the fire again, letting the meat and vegetables sizzle. Hyunjin stands next to Jinyoung, leaning against the cupboard as he watches Jinyoung like this. Quietly smiling at him every so often, arms flexing as he concentrates on cooking. Hyunjin pokes the straws into the banana milk packets for him and Jinyoung, his boyfriend, stretching out a hand with a grateful smile. They raise their cartons and bump them with a dull sound, taking sips from them with smiles on their faces.

Hyunjin offers to help but Jinyoung refuses to let him to much, other than get spices from the cabinet or set up the dinner table. So, he stands there like a big puppy in the kitchen, gangly and worrying he’s taking up too much space in the small area. Jinyoung lets him taste the food, to check if it needs more salt and the works. Even with the smallest tasks, Jinyoung makes him feel useful. 

Jinyoung quickly plates the stirfry up with Hyunjin getting rice from the rice cooker for the both of them, and they set it up on the small table in the living-dining room area. “Thank you for the food, hyung,” Hyunjin says, sitting across from Jinyoung now, their feet resting in a tangled mess on the floor. His apron draped over the chair next to him, Jinyoung shovels food onto Hyunjin’s plate lovingly, and Hyunjin can’t do anything but blink and thank his boyfriend. He’s tried denying him before, but no one can really deny Park Jinyoung. 

They eat slowly, sharing experiences over the food -- Jinyoung with filming dramas and schedules, and Hyunjin travelling all over the world. Even when they’ve finished Jinyoung’s stirfry, the elder pours them wine and they continue chatting. Jinyoung holds his hand and rubs his thumb on the back of Hyunjin’s hand sweetly as the younger rambles on about how infuriating his roommates can be. 

The thought of living with Jinyoung, in his beautiful apartment, momentarily pops into his mind, but he shakes it off. Not yet. Maybe, if they get far enough, when the members can live on their own -- maybe then, he’ll think about living with Jinyoung. 

They finish Jinyoung’s half-empty bottle of red, before they decide to watch a movie. They go into Jinyoung room, Hyunjin pulling a baggy shirt and sweats out of Jinyoung’s closet and the latter grabbing blankets and Hyunjin’s favourite plushies. He quickly strips down to put Jinyoung’s clothes on, and Jinyoung whistles lowly upon seeing the younger’s broad stature bare in only his underwear. “Your ass is cute.”

“You might get it later.” Hyunjin grunts as he pulls Jinyoung’s sweats and shirt on. He grabs his clothes off the floor, helping Jinyoung with the blankets and they head back out, Jinyoung putting on a rom-com as they set up to get comfortable. 

Despite Jinyoung living in this spacious apartment on his own, his couch seems to be perfect for them to cuddle on. He rests on Jinyoung’s chest, feeling the steady thump of his heart, and his fingertips resting on Hyunjin’s stomach under his own t-shirt. Amongst the blankets and the plushie Hyunjin has held to his chest, a soft penguin he’d gotten Jinyoung for their three month anniversary, Hyunjin’s heating up pretty quickly. 

He kicks off the blankets encasing him, Jinyoung’s and his own body heat enough for him, given how the weather’s been warming up. They can barely pay attention to the movie -- it’s too boring, and the subtitles drag on too long, and they end up focusing more on each other. Jinyoung’s curious hands skim Hyunjin’s tummy, as the younger plays with Jinyoung’s hands. Jinyoung kisses down Hyunjin’s neck, making the latter squirm, before he tilts his head to press their lips together. 

Oh, how he’s missed this.

Jinyoung still tastes like bitter wine and cloying artificial banana flavour, but Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, leaning forward to push them closer together. Hyunjin’s eyes have fluttered shut by now, Jinyoung taking charge as his tongue flits into Hyunjin’s awaiting mouth, roaming the wet space, pleasurable against the younger’s own tongue. Hyunjin moans into Jinyoung’s mouth, gut stirring with Jinyoung’s hands on him. He has to hold onto Jinyoung’s thigh for stability, shaking as he sucks carefully on the elder’s tongue, enjoying the way Jinyoung goes crazy at that.

They part, breathless. “God, baby,” Jinyoung groans. Hyunjin can feel his erection poking into his ass. Really, it was inevitable.

“And I’m the teenager here?” Hyunjin laughs.

“You know I don’t touch myself often,” Jinyoung whines, pouting and hiding in Hyunjin’s shoulder. “At this rate I only get off when I’m with you.”

“You’re lucky I’m good, hm?” Hyunjin says sweetly, grinding down into Jinyoung’s crotch. This makes the elder moan, husky in his ear, and Hyunjin’s cock twitches with the sound. He presses his own lips against Jinyoung’s plush ones (God, he could go on and on, but he likes touching them the way Changbin touches his lips sometimes.) once more, before settling down on the floor between Jinyoung’s spread legs.

Hyunjin sighs, nuzzling into Jinyoung’s clothed cock and feeling it through the thicker fabric. Jinyoung’s so hard, and just for him. God, his head spins at the thought. 

_ The first time they’d had sex, it had barely been a month into their relationship. Sure, Jinyoung had given him a handjob about two weeks in and Hyunjin had blown Jinyoung a week after, but sex with Jinyoung? He didn’t know what to expect.  _

_ Jinyoung had led him into his bedroom, kissed him slow and ran his hands all over him, working Hyunjin up slowly but surely. He had felt a little out of place, especially under a man with a lot more experience under his belt. For God’s sake, he was six years older than him.  _

_ This wouldn’t be his first time, but he couldn’t seem to relax for Jinyoung, too excited about the whole affair. He’d almost cried, but Jinyoung had wiped at his eyes brimming with tears and flipped them over, moaning softly in Hyunjin’s ear to  _ just fuck him, _ after making sure Hyunjin was okay to carry on. _

_ Jinyoung could not be a more perfect partner. With a tight ass and a decently sized cock, Jinyoung could really be in either position and enjoy it, and so could Hyunjin. He would dote over Hyunjin even while he was getting railed by the younger, murmuring praise in his ear as he held him close, nails scratching at Hyunjin’s back, moaning for more, more, more. Even with Hyunjin’s nervous, erratic thrusts, Jinyoung simply hooked his legs round Hyunjin’s waist and let him fuck him. _

_ Their first time, Hyunjin made Jinyoung moan so loud, headboard thumping against the wall, and for a moment, he was worried that someone would hear. The nation’s first love, Park Jinyoung. One of the nation’s most popular idols, Park Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung, getting railed deep into the night by some newbie. By him. _

_ He had watched Jinyoung’s cock leak profusely, the older grabbing it and jerking himself off in time with Hyunjin’s thrusts. He did that. He had made Park Jinyoung fall apart. _

“Earth to Hyunjin,” Jinyoung calls out teasingly, flicking Hyunjin’s forehead. “So when are you gonna get to touching me?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and mocks Jinyoung playfully under his breath, making the elder grin cheekily. “I already am,” He says, squeezing Jinyoung’s cock through his sweats. “Was thinking about our first time, hyung,” Hyunjin admits honestly, as he pulls Jinyoung’s cock out of his sweats. No underwear. Damn. “Were you thinking of getting in my pants before I even got here?”

Jinyoung’s dreamy look turns into one of panic, quickly denying but to no avail under Hyunjin’s disbelieving gaze. “Maybe, but it’s because you’re hot, baby,” Jinyoung says sheepishly.

Hyunjin smirks, squeezing Jinyoung’s cock again before stroking it slowly. It sits heavy in his hand, and his motions are precise and deadly as he twists up around the head of Jinyoung’s cock, making the elder preen with pleasure. He kisses up Jinyoung’s length, his hot breath against Jinyoung’s skin. “You know, hyung, I’ve missed eating you out,” Hyunjin says coolly, tongue licking in long stripes against his length. Jinyoung’s breath hitches. 

“Oh God, please, baby,” Jinyoung moans unabashedly. “I can still fuck you later, right?” 

Hyunjin grins, rubbing circles into the head with his palm and enjoying the way Jinyoung’s body jerks. “Of course, hyung. You have to do some of the work today too.”

Jinyoung lifts his hips so Hyunjin can pull them off, tossing them aside so Jinyoung’s bottom is bare. The elder spreads his legs and plants them firmly on the couch, toes wiggling with excitement as Hyunjin moves in closer. Hyunjin kneads at Jinyoung’s cock, playing with his balls roughly as he sucks a mark into Jinyoung’s pale inner thigh, loving the sounds that come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Breathy, almost sing-song in nature, a wordless plea for more. 

Jinyoung angles his hips, giving Hyunjin better access to his pink hole. The sensitive skin around it is bare and pale, and Hyunjin lets his teeth graze against it, making the elder jump. 

Hyunjin gives a cautious lick, then a long, thick swipe of his tongue against Jinyoung’s puckered hole, making his body jerk. The younger takes his time, savouring it, as he works Jinyoung open on his tongue. His fingers prod carelessly at Jinyoung’s puffy rim, rubbing alongside his tongue, mouth slick with his own spit. 

He looks up at Jinyoung from where he is, seeing the elder’s eyes grow dark as he watching Hyunjin go to town on him. Hyunjin’s view of Jinyoung is blocked partially, by Jinyoung gripping his cock and stroking it languidly. Precome dribbles from his head and down the length, making the slide of his fist easier. Hyunjin licks at and and tongue-fucks Jinyoung’s pretty hole, till his jaw is sore and tongue is overworked, fingers aching from urging Jinyoung open, and Jinyoung finally relents and lets him come back up. Hyunjin’s pink lips are slick and a line of spit between his mouth and Jinyoung’s hole grows, then breaks as he pulls away. 

His cheeks are flushed, hair messy from Jinyoung’s hand holding him down against him, and he breathes out shakily. Jinyoung smiles at him, eyes warm and loving. He strokes Hyunjin’s cheek with the rough pad of his thumb. “You love that, hm? Good boy,” Jinyoung sighs, watching Hyunjin preen at the praise. “Want hyungie to fuck you?”

Hyunjin nods, eyes wide and pleading, hands holding onto Jinyoung’s thighs. He nuzzles into Jinyoung’s touch, sighing comfortably. Jinyoung moves to stand up, but Hyunjin tackles him back down onto the couch, their faces pressed up close. Hyunjin’s rutting his hard cock into Jinyoung’s bare thigh already, and Jinyoung laughs. “Pretty sure you’re the teenager here, sweetheart. We can fuck here if you can’t wait baby.” 

The younger nods excitedly, tongue almost lolling out of his mouth. “Sit back and take your pants off for me, needy baby,” Jinyoung says, and Hyunjin peels himself off of the elder instantly, sitting back against the couch as Jinyoung gets up. He kisses Hyunjin briefly, face morphing slightly, “God, you taste like ass.”

“It’s your ass, Jinyoung!” Hyunjin calls out, as Jinyoung retreats into his room with a cheeky wink. “And I’m not a teenager!” 

Hyunjin pouts when Jinyoung doesn’t respond, instead moving to pull his sweats off, leaving Jinyoung’s shirt on. The rom-com’s still playing, with the female lead sobbing over her man leaving her indefinitely. Poor lady. Jinyoung pads back into the living room, now shirtless and cock heavy between his legs still, watching Hyunjin startle a little as he sits up, spreading his legs the same way Jinyoung did earlier. 

“Condom today, baby?” Jinyoung asks. 

Hyunjin thinks for a moment, then shakes his head earnestly. “Wanna feel all of you, hyung.”

Jinyoung sighs, kissing Hyunjin again. “Okay, baby.” He settles between Hyunjin’s legs the same way he had just minutes ago, settling the two bottles of lube and the condom packet next to Hyunjin. Jinyoung lubes up his fingers and warms it up, Hyunjin tapping his feet on the couch excitedly as he waits. The colourful bottle by his leg catches his eye, and he picks it up as Jinyoung begins to prod at his hole, with lube-slick fingers. It reads strawberry-flavoured, water-based lube. 

“Hey!” Hyunjin complains. “We could have used this the whole time, and  _ now _ you’re complaining about me tasting like ass?”

Jinyoung laughs, shutting Hyunjin up as he sinks his index finger into the younger. The initial push is tough, but it slides in easily. His slender finger slides in and out slowly, Hyunjin breathing out of his nose heavily as the rough pad of Jinyoung’s finger rubs over his prostate. Already familiar with Hyunjin’s body, Jinyoung finds the spot surprisingly quickly, which still startles Hyunjin a little. Jinyoung works him open, with two, then three fingers, filling Hyunjin up till he feels full. His cock is dribbling precome from the head, especially with Jinyoung constantly stimulating his prostate, and he’s begging for Jinyoung to finally fuck him.

Jinyoung slicks up his cock with the remaining lube on his hand, pushing Hyunjin down to lie fully on the couch as he climbs atop him. “Gonna fuck you, sweetheart. My baby’s ready for me, yeah?”

Hyunjin mewls an affirmation, looking up into Jinyoung’s warm eyes. Jinyoung lines himself up with Hyunjin’s fluttering hole, leaning down to kiss the younger sweetly as he presses himself into Hyunjin. Hyunjin gasps, urging his body to relax as Jinyoung sinks into him. “Oh, hyungie,” Hyunjin moans against Jinyoung’s plush lips, who presses against his lips harder as he sinks into him. 

Hyunjin breathes out shakily, holding onto Jinyoung’s sturdy arms as they part. Jinyoung rolls his hips into the younger slowly, feeling Hyunjin’s walls clenching around him. “Is it good, baby boy?”

Hyunjin nods, feeling Jinyoung’s cock rub up against his prostate, filling him up so much that he feels like he’s going to be split in half. He wants, needs Jinyoung to go faster, but the elder refuses. “Let me make love to you, sweetheart. I’ve missed you so much.”

And boy, does Hyunjin melt. His heart swells as his insides get plowed, feeling something in his stomach as Jinyoung fucks him slowly, sweetly, deeply. Jinyoung kisses at his jaw, trailing down to his neck, and Hyunjin can only gasp and tilt his head back to give the elder better access. “My pretty boy,” Jinyoung murmurs, flush against Hyunjin’s tan skin. “So good for me.” 

“Jinyoungie-hyung, I-” Hyunjin says shakily. “Already so close, hyungie, please.”

“Come for me then, baby,” Jinyoung whispers, nipping at his earlobe. “You’re too cute.”

His thrusts barely speed up, rolling into Hyunjin gently, but Jinyoung wraps a hand around his cock and jerks him off more insistently. All too soon, he’s spilling into Jinyoung’s firm hand, his release spilling between Jinyoung’s fingers, and he whines as the elder’s thrusts slow to a halt. 

“No complaining, Jinnie,” Jinyoung coos, coaxing Hyunjin’s mouth open to stick his fingers in it, letting them rest against Hyunjin’s tongue. “I’ll let you fuck me, yeah? You can fill me up like you always do.”

Hyunjin gurgles, muffled around Jinyoung’s digits. He hastily swallows around Jinyoung’s fingers, but he pulls them out along with his cock, wetter than before. Jinyoung gets off so Hyunjin can sit upright to regain his senses, telling Hyunjin to watch him as he fingers himself open.

With the hand still sticky with come, Jinyoung lubes his fingers up liberally, propping himself up with his other arm so Hyunjin can watch. He slides his fingers in easily from Hyunjin tongue-fucking him earlier. His mouth drops open as he fits two in, crooking his fingers and scissoring them in himself. 

Hyunjin watches in awe, breathless as Jinyoung’s eyes flutter shut and his body shudders, his hole opening up around his fingers. He can imagine being inside his hyung, filling Jinyoung up and making him feel good, and his cock already begins to twitch and harden. 

Jinyoung’s moaning, seeming to put on a show for Hyunjin, body jerking as he presumably hits his prostate. He works himself up to three and stretches himself proper, while Hyunjin begins to touch his spent cock, twitching back to life, despite the sting from the overstimulation. He’s not going to pass on the opportunity to fuck Jinyoung. 

Hyunjin can’t help but lean forward and line up his and Jinyoung’s cocks, jerking them off together in his large hand. Jinyoung’s hips cant up into Hyunjin’s grip, proceeding to sink back down on his fingers and fucking himself like that. Hyunjin lets his spit collect and fall from between his lips onto their cocks, making the slide of Hyunjin’s hand easier. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you, hyung,” Hyunjin says simply, hand moving quicker on their lengths, causing Jinyoung’s body to jerk from the pleasure. Jinyoung has to stop Hyunjin’s movements, afraid he’ll come too soon, and pulls his fingers out. 

“I’ll kill you if you don’t stick it in me right now, babe,” Jinyoung says breathlessly, touching Hyunjin’s fully hard length to lube him up. Hyunjin jumps up quickly, preparing himself to press into Jinyoung. 

Holding his cock steady, he presses the head in past the tight ring of muscle. Jinyoung gasps as Hyunjin’s thick cock enters him, filling him up to the brim. Still, Hyunjin goes slow, making sure Jinyoung’s okay, till he bottoms out. Hyunjin’s hips move when Jinyoung tells him to, pulling out and thrusting back in hastily, a little roughly, feeling Jinyoung clench so tight around him.

He gets mesmerised in the way his cock slides in and out of Jinyoung’s plump ass, holding the elder’s cheeks apart to watch his cock disappear and reappear. He slaps Jinyoung’s ass eagerly once, twice, thrice, feeling the flesh jiggle under his hand, how it turns red from the impact, how Jinyoung’s face gets flushed from getting spanked. 

“You’re evil, Jinnie,” Jinyoung moans, as Hyunjin continues to slide in and out of him. 

“You know I love your ass, hyungie. You’re so tight for me, too.” Hyunjin says simply. 

He thrusts into Jinyoung mindlessly for a moment, before he gets a wicked idea. Mustering up his strength, he scoops Jinyoung up into his arms, lifting him and laying Jinyoung onto the coffee table, only having to swivel his body. Jinyoung panics at the sudden movement, looping his legs around Hyunjin’s waist. His cock slips out with the shift despite Hyunjin’s efforts to stay inside Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s lower back is digging into the side of the coffee table.

“What the hell, Hyunjin-” Jinyoung barely gets out, but Hyunjin slides his cock back into Jinyoung, proceeding to thrust into him roughly and quickly. Jinyoung lets out an embarrassing gurgle, scrambling for purchase, with one hand grabbing onto the edge of the table and the other on Hyunjin’s arm. His legs are still hooked around Hyunjin’s waist, as the younger one thoroughly plows into him. 

The coffee table shakes under them, with Hyunjin’s intense thrusts, slapping loudly against Jinyoung’s ass. Jinyoung whimpers loudly, hiding his whimpers behind his hand but to no avail. “You feel so good, hyung. Come for me, hyung, please.”

Hyunjin wraps a hand around Jinyoung’s cock, thrusts getting sloppier and more erratic, stroking Jinyoung a couple of times before the elder comes with a loud moan, whitish ropes covering his defined torso, cock twitching from his orgasm, and dribbles release down his length. “Oh God, Jinnie,” Jinyoung groans, near pornographic, and Hyunjin goes even faster, desperate to come a second time. 

Jinyoung takes him like a champ despite the overstimulation, lacing their fingers together and letting Hyunjin use him like a toy still he finally comes, pumping Jinyoung full of come. Jinyoung tightens around him at that, milking Hyunjin till his last drop.

The both of them pant for air, needing to catch their breath, and they kiss again briefly. “God,” Jinyoung groans. “My back hurts. And my shirt’s all wet now.”

Hyunjin lifts them up and Jinyoung off his cock, letting the elder rest on the couch, realising he’s drenched Jinyoung’s shirt with his sweat. Oops.

Jinyoung leans forward to lick a stripe up the column of Hyunjin’s neck, the salt of the younger man’s sweat of his tongue. Hyunjin wrinkles his nose at the action. “Gross.”

“You taste good, baby,” Jinyoung laughs weakly. “Shower?”

Hyunjin nods, peeling off his shirt before helping Jinyoung up as they shuffle toward the bathroom, Hyunjin half-lifting Jinyoung despite the elder insisting he can walk on his own. He can’t help it, he feels bad -- while his ass aches dully from Jinyoung, Hyunjin can’t even begin to imagine how much Jinyoung’s ass must hurt now. 

Jinyoung starts up the bath, getting the water warm enough and letting it fill up the tub slowly. It’s oval in shape and big enough for the both of them to fit comfortably, and would need a lot of water. In the meantime as the room steams up around them, Jinyoung leans back against the sink, drawing Hyunjin close and locking their lips.

There’s no longer a lustful passion behind Jinyoung’s kiss, just sweet and gentle, and Hyunjin feels himself getting drawn in by Jinyoung’s plush lips. The elder’s hands rest on Hyunjin’s hips, while Hyunjin has his hands on Jinyoung’s defined chest. “I love you, hyung,” Hyunjin says, resting his forehead against Jinyoung’s as they part. 

Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle, crinkling in the corners as he smiles up at Hyunjin. “I love you too, baby. Did you enjoy today?”

The tub is filling up substantially now, and Jinyoung leads Hyunjin by the hand toward it, guiding the younger to step into the warm, soapy water before he does. Jinyoung has Hyunjin lean back to lie atop him, the elder leaning back to rest against the wall and has his hands skimming Hyunjin’s torso, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. Hyunjin has to swat Jinyoung’s fingers away from his spent cock, the older inevitably inching closer to it. “Needy,” Hyunjin scolds playfully, Jinyoung only grinning cheekily in response. 

They stay in the bath, shampooing each other’s hair and washing each other off, till the water turns cold and their fingers turn pruny. They dry off, Jinyoung dotingly towelling at Hyunjin’s hair while he pats down at the elder’s body. 

Finally, they retreat into Jinyoung’s room with a change of clothes, both in baggy t-shirts and Jinyoung’s boxers. (“You look so cute in my clothes, Hyunjin.”

“Thank you, hyung.”) 

Preparing to collapse into bed, Hyunjin lights up, running back out into the living room to Jinyoung’s confusion, till he comes back with the penguin plushie in his arms, the one they had left on the corner of the couch.

“He’s watched us do nasty things, this one,” Jinyoung sighs as Hyunjin tumbles into bed next to him, patting the plushie’s head. Hyunjin holds the plushie tight, burying his face into it and Jinyoung’s hand. “Don’t even wanna cuddle me, baby?”

Hyunjin huffs back. “You know I do, but it’s fun to cuddle him when we go to sleep, hyung!” He whines, causing Jinyoung to nod understandingly to coddle the younger. Jinyoung kisses the younger’s cheek as he sidles up next to him, half on top of Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung lets out a small ‘oof’, moving so he can spoon Hyunjin. “Will the rest mind that you’re here tonight?”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “Already told Channie, and manager-hyung.”

“Okay, baby. I hope the guys don’t miss you too much.”

“They won’t,” Hyunjin insists. “Oh, hyung, can we go see Got7 hyungs again another time? I miss them, and I think Channie misses Bambam-hyung too.”

“I’ll ask, baby,” Jinyoung says finally, kissing Hyunjin’s jaw lightly. “Now sleep, okay? I love you, sweetheart.”

Hyunjin yawns loudly, moving in closer to Jinyoung’s warmth. “Love you too, hyungie.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> got7 accs pls follow me i need more mutuals on  
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN) HFJFJFJ 
> 
> please leave me a comment/kudo bc i'd love to know if i should keep doing this or not!!


End file.
